


Learn to fly with broken wings

by lunaemoth



Category: The 100 (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the surviving members of the 100 are taken by Mountain Men, Lincoln offers to call the only person who could help Bellamy. The Grounders know her as Kara the Valkyrie. Only the most worthy warriors can call upon her in dire time of need, as long as they’re willing to offer the price of their company for her help. Lincoln is one of those who can and did call her, but he is commited to Octavia now and he can’t pay the price required. Bellamy is willing to do anything for his friends, but the mythical creature… isn’t exactly what he expected. For starters, she has a strange sense of humor. </p><p>A long time ago, Darcy allowed Asgardian scientists to transform her into one of their most famous creations: a Valkyrie, a winged immortal warrior. After the Nuclear War, Darcy asked to be sent back to Midgard, to guide the last surviving members of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to fly with broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> For _#23. Mythical Creature/Human_ of fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com February Challenge.  
>  I don't often write crossover but that plot-bunny tickled me in all the right ways. I wanted to write Valkyrie!Darcy for a while now, basically since I saw this [concept art](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/1/16/120420_Valkyrie_v016_JN.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140105150829). =)
> 
> This takes place after the first season of The 100 and is an alternate version of 2x01, in a way. Since I only watched until that episode, it doesn't include anything after that.
> 
> NB: I'm french and this is unbeta-ed. If you see any horrible mistake, feel free to tell me nicely in a comment with a correction and I'll be happy to edit it.  
> You can find me on tumblr: lunaemoth.tumblr.com

 Two days after the attack on the camp, Bellamy finally managed to found Lincoln and Octavia. He had left Finn with Raven and sent Monroe and Sterling to look for survivors of the Ark. As he explained this to his sister, he shifted uneasily.

Octavia didn’t fail to notice. She was sitting, legs outstretched to help her injury, but she leaned forward with a frown. “What’s wrong? What about Clarke? Why didn’t you left Raven with Clarke and came with Jasper or…” She searched his face for answers and found anguish. “Bellamy? What happened?”

“They were taken,” he explained in a deep worried tone, “those who were in the dropship, except for Raven, probably because she was too heavily injured… the Mountain Men took them.”

Lincoln inhaled sharply and straightened up from his loose posture against his hideout’s wall. “You saw them?”

“Raven did, she described red fog and men in gas masks and hazmat suit.”

Lincoln nodded, solemn. “It’s them. Your friends might as well be dead.”

Bellamy stepped forward. “What do you mean? What are they going to do to them?”

“No-one knows but no prisoner ever left that mountain alive. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, you might find their body, as a warning.”

“There must be a way to get them out!” Bellamy hissed, gripping tightly his makeshift spear.

Lincoln didn’t answer immediately, staring at the wall in thought. Octavia knew what that meant and she leaned forward to grab his hand and draw his attention. “Lincoln, please? Is there anything we can do? Anything?”

“No army can take Mount Weather and no warrior can infiltrate it… but there is one person that the Mountain Men are afraid of. She went against them once and managed to get them to back off.”

“Who is she and where can we find her?” Bellamy immediately asked.

“She is named Kara but most clans know her as The Valkyrie. You don’t find her. You call her, if you know how and are willing to pay the price.”

“You know how,” Octavia guessed.

At the same time, Bellamy wondered: “What price?”

Lincoln glanced at them in turn before tilting his head, indicating to Bellamy he should sit. The young man was obviously tired, he hadn’t taken much time to rest and, even when he had, he barely managed to sleep.

As both of them sat on the ground next to Octavia’s bed, Lincoln grabbed his notebook. Bellamy drank from the waterskin his sister gave him and waited impatiently as Lincoln slowly turned the pages.

“This is her,” the grounder announced, showing a drawing. The Blakes leaned over to see a beautiful young woman with dark hair, full lips, a generous bosom and…

“The wings are artistic license, right?” Octavia asked, just to be sure.

“No,” Lincoln simply replied.

Bellamy breathed: “Valkyries… winged warriors in Norse mythology. Who is she?”

Lincoln shrugged. “Her legend started generations ago. It says that she came from the sky and brought peace and prosperity to the clans who welcomed her. With her advices, tribes prospered. With her protection, their enemies fled. But the tribesmen became greedy, so she left them and declared that only the most worthy warriors and leaders would be able to call upon her so that her power wouldn’t be misused.”

“And it’s true, you can call her?” Octavia asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes. I met her when I was thirteen. I was lost and injured during a training trip. She helped me to find my way back and judged me worthy enough of her time to allow me this honor. I called her once since, when reapers came too close to my village. They were many, but she wiped them out with barely any help.”

“What’s the price?” Bellamy repeated, suspicious but hopeful.

“It varies depending on the reason you call for her. Most often, she asks for company.”

“Company?” Octavia repeated, dumbfounded.

Lincoln nodded slowly. “She’s… lonely.”

Octavia blinked. “Oh. You mean…”

“She killed thirty-three reapers that day. She asked for ninety-nine hours of my life in exchange.”

Silence settled between them as the Blakes had no idea how to react to that. Bellamy finally came right out and said it, while gesturing to the drawing: “It couldn’t be an hardship, right?”

“It wasn’t,” Lincoln confirmed, “but I’m not free to make this deal anymore.” He looked at Octavia as explanation and she smiled lightly at him.

Bellamy tried to ignore his confused feelings on the subject of his sister and a grounder’s relationship. He focused on the matter at hand: “Ok. Can I? Make the deal?”

“Yes, if she deems you worthy.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Octavia immediately asked with a frown.

“… Lightning tends to strike when she’s angry,” Lincoln answered cryptically.

“Alright…” Bellamy drawled with a raised eyebrow. “I’m willing to take that risk. How do you call her?”

 

Octavia had refused to stay in the hideout, of course. Fortunately, the clearing where they had to go wasn’t really far from it. Bellamy helped his sister to lean against a tree as Lincoln walked to the center of the glade. A cairn as high as Bellamy’s shoulder stood there. None of the Blakes could see what Lincoln did but, after a few moments, a little noise sounded out and a small light appeared on the top.

Lincoln moved back. “We have to wait now. It might take a while for her to answer if she was asleep.”

“It’s the middle of the day,” Octavia objected.

“When she’s not called, she sleeps for long periods of time. It helps her to stay… young. She likes to say she hibernates.”

“Looks like you know a lot about her. Is this common grounder knowledge?”

“No. As I said, I lived more than four days with her. She likes to talk... a lot.” Lincoln glanced at them sternly. “I share this with you because I believe she’ll find you both worthy, but you might not want to spread it and risk her wrath.”

Bellamy shrugged. “As long as she can free Clarke, Jasper and the others, I don’t care much.”

They fell in silence. Bellamy had to bear with the sight of the lovebirds cuddling for more than one hour before a strange buzzing sound came closer and grew louder.

“It’s her,” Lincoln announced.

They stood up and stared as a winged figure appeared above the trees. Lincoln stepped forward, letting Octavia lean against her brother’s shoulder. Only then the Valkyrie started her descent to land on the cairn.

Kara looked… glorious. Her wings weren’t like those of birds or even bats but iridescent energy. Lincoln’s drawing, as good as it was, couldn’t render all the colors, lights and shimmers of those wings. She wore a complete armor, fitting her curves, and a black cloak. She appeared unarmed, head exposed with her brown hair only tied back to unencumber her face.

“She’s hot,” Octavia whispered to her brother. Bellamy chortled, surprised that she said out loud what he was thinking.

“Lincoln!” Kara greeted the soldier bowing in front of her with a wide smile. Her wings folded away and disappeared from sight. She jumped from the cairn and went for a hug. Lincoln indulged her with a polite embrace but stayed stone-faced. She stepped back, squinted at him, looked behind him and hummed. “Did you commit yourself?”

“I did,” Lincoln calmly replied, gesturing to his companions. “This is Octavia and her brother Bellamy.”

Kara played with her hair. “Sky people. Very unexpected, Lincoln. Although…” She looked up at him – he towered over her. “… maybe not so much. There’s a reason I like you after all.” She walked forward until she was only two steps from the Blakes and staring at them intently. “You called for them, I suppose.”

“Yes,” the grounder replied.

Brother and sister took his cue from him and stayed silent as they were observed from head to toes.

“There were a bit too many things falling from the sky these last days. It tends to make people nervous.” She glanced pointedly at Octavia’s leg. “Want to summarize for me, Link?”

Unperturbed by the strange nickname – obviously, it wasn’t new – Lincoln complied: “The Sky People came. Tribesmen were hurt. They retaliated, tried to wipe them out. The Sky People managed to push them back but the Mountain Men kidnapped them.”

“You make the best summaries. I know so much and so little after you talk, it’s as baffling as always,” the Valkyrie commented with a snort. “So, the Mountain Men, they are your problem,” she concluded, staring directly at Bellamy.

“Yes, they have my people,” he replied, stone-faced, still wondering how he was supposed to behave with such a powerful, uncanny but witty character. Lincoln’s calm and impassiveness seemed to work.

“How many?”

“Around fifty, a bit less maybe.”

She whistled in wonder. “That’s a lot. They won’t let them go easily.”

“Lincoln says they fear you, that you’re the only one who can help us,” Octavia stepped in.

“Maybe. But I learned from my mistakes, I don’t do anything for anyone or for free.”

“I’ll pay whatever price you want,” Bellamy immediately stated.

“But do I want anything from you? That’s another story.” She tilted her head and shrugged. “Only one way to know. Come and tell me about your friends.” She sauntered to the cairn against which she took a seat.

At Lincoln’s encouraging nod, Bellamy went to join her and started to explain the journey of the 100, from the Ark to the ground until now. She listened attentively but sometimes interrupted him with baffling questions like “So, this Clarke, is she pretty?” (yes) or “What did you do on the Ark when you were bored?” and puzzling comments: “Well, at least you didn’t end up eating Soylent Green, the Reapers are bad enough.”

Bellamy found himself stealing glances at Lincoln and Octavia, trying to keep calm despite his impatience and his bafflement. When his tale was finished and no comments or questions came, he waited and fidgeted.

“Alright,” she finally said, “I’ll help you.”

Bellamy scrambled to follow her as she stood up.

“Do you remember the river around Mount Weather?”

He nodded.

“I’ll meet you on the ford before nightfall, with your people.” She climbed the cairn. Her wings spread out and she took flight. The wind ruffled Bellamy’s hair as he stared until she disappeared from view.

 

They were there at nightfall. It hadn’t been easy though. Bellamy had gone back to the dropship to warn his friends. He had found Kane and Clarke’s mom there and it had took way too long to explain and convince them that no, he wasn’t crazy, a Valkyrie was truly helping them.

Kane still wasn’t convinced. He had come along to protect Dr Griffin, who had readily accepted Bellamy’s explanation as long as it meant she’d have her daughter back.

Thankfully, Octavia and Lincoln had chosen to stay away, for his sister’s health. Bellamy couldn’t imagine how Kane would have reacted otherwise.

The longer they waited and the tenser Kane became. He was turning to Bellamy – to berate him, no doubt – when Dr Griffin breathed: “There!”

They all shifted to stare where she pointed. Along the hill, between the trees, they could see a shimmering light and movement behind it.

“It’s her!” Bellamy confirmed. That was the glow of Kara’s wings. Considering the numerous shadows behind her, she was using it to lead their friends. As they came closer, they could hear voices.

Dr Griffin raised a hand to her mouth and tried to step forward. Kane stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t know if it’s them and if there’s no danger,” he reminded her, as he glanced at his men for them to keep their weapons ready.

A few seconds later, Kara was perfectly visible and her wings stretched widely now that they weren’t constrained by trees. She stopped on the other side of the river and stared at Bellamy, ignoring the weapons pointed at her and the awe she provoked. She simply nodded slowly and stepped aside.

Clarke appeared behind her. Her mother didn’t wait for Kane’s green light. “Clarke!” She jumped on the ford and ran through the river.

“Mom?!” Baffled, Clarke found herself with an armful of her mom.

“Are you alright Clarke? Are you all alright? They didn’t hurt you?”

“No, no, we’re fine. Kara… Kara got us freed.”

“Yes, and how did she manage that?” Kane asked, loudly.

The Valkyrie turned her attention away from the Griffins to stare blankly at Kane. She flapped her wings and flied above the river to land near Bellamy. “Oh, I simply threatened to fry their electrical system and open the door protecting them from radiations. Nothing much.” She beamed at Kane, puzzling him thoroughly.

Bellamy hid a smirk, glad he wasn’t the only one caught off-guard by the Valkyrie. “Thank you,” he said when she looked back at him.

“Oh, it was fun. I like threatening people and I like showing off this.” She raised her arm and electricity crackled around her hand. She stared at it with a grin. “Even better than the wings in my opinion! But I don’t get to use it much.” She pouted.

As the survival members of the 100 crossed the river, Bellamy kept an eye on Clarke but remembered his part of the deal. “What do I owe you?”

She hummed. “There are 48 of them. I didn’t have to kill anyone to get them out, but I had to deal with way too much geezers and complaints for my tastes so, let’s say… 48 times 1,5… You owe me 72 hours of your time! Three days! Perfect.” Her wings flapped and she bounced up and down with a silly grin.

“Seems fair,” Bellamy agreed, amused. “Now?”

“Nah. I’ll give you time to catch up. Meet me tomorrow, 3pm, where you know.”

He nodded.

She stretched to poke Jasper as he walked past and tried to touch her wings. “See ya tomorrow,” she told Bellamy before throwing at those passing by and gawking at her: “Take care kiddos, don’t get abducted again!”

In a wide beat of her wings, she took flight and disappeared into the night. Darkness fell on them, only broken by the flashlights of Kane’s soldiers. Jasper grabbed Bellamy by the arm and hissed: “Holy fucking shit, man, where did you find her? She’s _gorgeous_ , a goddess!”

“Nah, just a Valkyrie,” Bellamy drawled before putting the guy in a loose headlock and rubbing his hair. “Where the fuck were _you_ Jasper, uh?”

“I–I got Monty back!” Jasper squealed, pointing at his best friend coming cautiously closer.

Bellamy immediately let him go to pat Monty in the back. The only thing the Asian found to say was: “Do you know what those wings are made off?” Bellamy rolled his eyes and pushed him away with an exasperated and fond scowl as the two friends laughed lightly.

He kept an eye on Clarke. As soon as her mother would let her go, he’d go check on her.

 

The day after, the Valkyrie was already waiting for him when he arrived.

“How are your friends?” she asked from her seat on the cairn, wings spread out.

“Fine, but mostly ungrateful bastards,” Bellamy replied as he walked to her. “They wouldn’t stop talking about chocolate cake.”

She laughed freely. “Damn, you make me hungry. I didn’t have chocolate in ages! But I’ll pass on the sedative cake.”

“Sedative?”

“Well, yeah, probably. They had to keep them calm and cooperative one way or another. Food is the easiest.”

Bellamy paused at the bottom of the cairn. “Yeah… now, I’m not jealous either.”

She laughed and jumped to join him. “Do you want me to tell you all the appropriate horror stories to get back at them? I started one yesterday but I didn’t have time to finish it, I had to stop at the part where they would have been emptied from their blood…”

He glanced at her with a smirk. “You want them to have nightmares?”

She pouted. “Well, like you said, they were ungrateful. Clarke was the only one to be happy to get out. I’m used to more appreciation for my work, you know.”

“ _I’m_ appreciative,” he stressed, leaning closer.

“Good, since you’re stuck with me for three days!” She pulled on his hand to get him to climb until he could hold on to her.

Flying together was… awkward, since he was taller than her, but the sight and sensations made up for it. They landed near a waterfall and its small lake. Kara immediately started to take off her armor. He tensed. This lake was deeper than any river he had crossed before.

“I don’t know how to swim,” he warned her, though he took off his shoes and T-shirt.

“Oh, of course. Want me to teach you? Pretty sure you’ll get it quickly.”

She was right. He learned fast and was at ease enough to engage in a water fight that left her spluttering.

“You little shit,” she grumbled with a wide grin as she walked in the shallow part. They both were in their underwear, dripping and panting.

“You know, I didn’t expect Valkyries to have a mouth like yours,” he noted with a smirk. He felt comfortable enough with her now, he talked frankly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I wasn’t born Valkyrie,” she admitted while she wrung out her hair.

“No?”

“No. I was as human as you were... until one hundred and thirty years ago.”

He didn’t even consider doubting her. Lincoln already said she had been here for generations. “Will I get to hear that story?”

She hummed and stared at him. “Maybe. I never told it to anyone… but you’re different, you know history before the Nuclear War.”

“I do. What part of history are we talking about?”

“The Avengers.”

“…Ok. I want that story. Octavia loved the Avengers, she wouldn’t stop talking about the Black Widow.”

“While I can’t blame her, my specialty is more with Thor.”

“That makes sense.” He looked at her back and the little metallic plates under her clavicles. That’s where the wings came from. “Asgardian technology?”

She stopped in her attempt to braid her hair to glance at him with a bit of awe. “Damn… when is the last time someone talked to me about Asgard?” She wondered wistfully. “Before I came here, so… ninety years ago. Geez, I’m old...”

Bellamy stepped forward and gestured for her to let him handle her hair. “My mom loved mythology. She thought Norse mythology was especially interesting since it was proven to be coming from an extraterrestrial culture,” he explained.

“It is, isn’t it? Fascinating. Especially now that I know what’s just legend and what’s real.”

Bellamy finished her braid and tied it for her. He stroked her back as he let her hair go, until he brushed the base of her wings. “Like these,” he remarked.

She shivered under his hands and nodded. “Yeah. The Valkyries are winged warriors, that part of the myth is true. What differentiate them from the Norse gods is that they’re cyborgs. The wings are additions.”

“Why did you become one, if you were human?”

She turned to face him and tilted her head as she brushed some of his scars. It was his turn to shiver. “I was dying. The Valkyrie program saved me, gave me a longer life, better metabolism, and pretty cool bonus.”  

“So you were on Asgard.”

“I was. You’re pretty smart.” She patted his cheek. “But it’s getting colder. Let’s go.”

There were in October. Even if the weather was still mild, the sun had lowered and wasn’t warming them anymore. Kara led him along a small path to a well-hidden cabin. It was well-maintained and one of the comfiest places Bellamy had seen, with several relics of the precedent civilization.

As he was starting a fire for his host, he started again: “Why did you come here, on Earth? Asgard was probably a much better place than a radioactive and deserted planet.”

“It was, but Asgard wasn’t _my_ planet and they didn’t really need me. I was hoping I could help in some way,” she explained as she prepared their dinner.

“Like an Avenger?”

She smiled softly. “Yeah, maybe. They were killed, one by one, because of the stupidity of some politicians. That Civil War was because of those men who want to control them... Then they pushed Thor away because of his origins and look where that led us… I thought that, maybe, by starting over, I could stop some mistakes from the past…” She seemed sad and self-deprecating.

“Lincoln seems to think you did a lot for his people,” Bellamy pointed out, “and I know you did a lot for us yesterday.”

“I try. It’s like a garden, you have to wait to see the fruit of your labor, I guess,” she joked. “After a while, I decided I may as well have some immediate benefits.” She smirked at him and nudged him until he gave her space in front of the fireplace. When they were sat, she kissed him on the cheek loudly. “I like my benefits.”

He chuckled. “Living alone for decades… yeah, I bet you like them.”

“Terrifying people is a good one, don’t get me wrong,” she teased, “but sometimes I found some nice people and I don’t want to let them go.”

Bellamy caught her hand to stop her from poking him. “Should I be worried?”

She pouted. “Nah. Lincoln knows where I live and he’d be disappointed in me for hogging his brother-in-law. His beloved probably wouldn’t give him the time of the day–”

He pushed her and grumbled: “Don’t say things like that!”

She laughed at him from her position sprawled on the ground and patted his thigh. “Aww, you’re too cute. Little sister is a big girl now…”

Willing to shut her up at all costs, Bellamy leaned over her to kiss her lips and busy her with different thoughts. She hummed against his lips and settled easily under him.

 

As they lay in bed several hours later, he wondered while stroking her naked back: “Who were you, before going to Asgard? You said you were human but dying. How did you end up going to Asgard and becoming a Valkyrie?”

She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. “My name was Darcy Lewis. I was a friend of Thor, one of the first persons he met when he fell on Midgard… the last surviving one after a while. I was injured when the army tried to abduct Thor. He decided enough was enough, grabbed me and got the hell out of here, leaving the humans to deal with their bullshit.”

“Were you a soldier?”

She snorted. “Not at all. I was… no-one, the intern of an astrophysicist. My job consisted in getting coffee, filling paperwork… boring stuff.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“And yet, it’s true. I didn’t want to fight. I sulked for days after becoming a Valkyrie, my instructors were ready to strangle me for disrespecting this ‘ _honor’_. Thor had to take care of me personally. He gave me the lightning thing to cheer me up, but to use it I had to learn how to use my new capacities… so, I did.”

Bellamy hummed and nodded. “Who we are and who we have to be to survive are two very different things.”

She tilted her head to glance at him. “Yes, it is. The point is… who are you ready to become to survive? Because living as long as you can is not as awesome as Voldemort thought.” Bellamy snorted and laughed. Kara (Darcy?) leaned on her elbow with a wide grin. “By Mjolnir! You understood my reference! This is it. I’m sooo keeping you! You can’t leave anymore!” She hugged him tightly and laughed wildly as he played along and tried to escape her grip. “No-one got my references for more than a century! Oooh, Happy day, oooh, happy daaay!” She started to sing and Bellamy burst into laughter.

When they were calmer, he grasped her face and kissed her as he stroke her cheeks. Against her lips, he murmured: “I can’t stay but I can call you again, if you allow me.”

She smiled and their gazes locked. “Yes. I’ll show you how.”

 

**The day after Bellamy went back to Camp**

Kara smirked as she lowered herself on the cairn. “Looks like you can’t get enough of me.”

Bellamy smirked back. “Looks like it.”

The Valkyrie crouched and stared at Kane and Clarke waiting under the trees. She waved at them. Only Clarke waved back.

“I need two favors,” Bellamy explained. “One is for Lincoln. His people consider him a traitor; can you do something about that?”

“I might.”

“The other… we want a ceasefire with the Grounders. Peace if we can get it. We’d like you to be a mediator.”

She jumped down and Bellamy caught her by the waist. With her momentum, Kara kissed him and whispered against his lips: “You give me hope for a better future.”

“I try to start with a good present.”

 


End file.
